1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet, control method therefor, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, facsimile apparatuses using the e-mail (electronic mail)-based Internet or session-based Internet are proposed as a facsimile apparatus capable of performing facsimile communication via the Internet.
However, even the ITU-T does not recommend any standard of facsimile communication via the conventional Internet, and each manufacturer is developing such facsimile apparatuses based on its own standard. For this reason, facsimile communication via the Internet can only be realized between apparatuses made by the same manufacturer.
E-mail-based facsimile communication via the Internet can only communicate in a so-called primitive mode. Session-based facsimile communication via the Internet fails in communication if transmission data is delayed in the Internet.